A blossom of darkened intentions
by MistressofBlades
Summary: I know I might sound insane yes, but now I won't have to go through with one of those moments, ya know, the ones where you ponder your existence, and how much your life sucks so very much, yep, one of those moments...gone. What happens when a Blossom goes evil from her one lifeline, the last fragment of the world that she called truly home? (T For language) Enjoy!
1. In love with pure darkness

~**Hello there my dearies! I love this series (and you may know it too, if you get the small hints dropped),and I simply had to write a spin-off: **_**What if Blossomfall became evil from the dark soul, and hatred for her mother?**_** And I believe this would be simply a bad-ass Blossomfall! I aplolgize for any Spelling/Grammar errors ahead of time! Favorites and Reveiws are very much appreciated! Hope you enjoy~~**

"_Can't I just think straight for once" _I mumble ever so slightly in head, my amber gaze burning into the soil inwhich I sit, going through one of _those_ moments again. You know, rethinking life and how much it just "sucks to be you", yeah, one of those simply _loveable_ moments in time, yippe.

I look up at the sky, guessing the postion of the moon and Starclan warriors, who look down on us with a pitiful countenance (although, not many even see their faces in detail after they are called to the clan), It was maybe 30 minutes past highmoon

Yeah that's right, I'm kinda good with time.

Well, my life's been a bunch of shit lately, my..._mom_, uggh, still can't bring myself to call Millie, a selfish, lying, heartless, _kittypet_, my mother. I swear I'm never good enough for her, only little miss Briarlight meets her higher-than-Fourtrees expectations. My only place where anycat actually liked me, went down in smoke and blood, literally.

The Dark forest, yep, that place. Even though that place is where those with the darkest hearts are sent to live after death, There I felt, do I dare say it-_safe_ from world, my crappy world. I guess it was just me though because damn, everycat living was _relieved _and _overjoyed that those evil spirts were vanquished._ And there went my happy place, oh sorry, the _Hell hole._

And now, A spirit hung around with me, a stray soul, pure darkness, being my only lifeline from the true Hell hole inwhich I live. I followed the sweet melody of it's lute of a voice, whispering in my ear at night, craddling me, holding me together, my life, my death, my love, my hope, everything. And this night, like no other, sung a song of pure bliss to my sore ears.

_I shall give you the command that'll make you turn glad, for the blood you crave, her corpse in the sand. I'll give you pure bliss in your paw at hand, so great you'll turn mad._

_ Slay your one, your only, your dearest, the one you never hold close, you loathe, you hate._

_ Kill Millie, and you shall join me, you can taste her blood, the flesh you hate. Now go my dear and don't be late._

_ Now go off, have fun, and feel quite great, my lovley_

I grinned like a pure madman. My master, my lifeline, was telling me I can now make _her_ suffer, make _her _feel my pain, as I take her sorrowful life away, feeling the crimson liquid pool around my greedy claws, staring ever so longly at her, licking at the blood, just for the kicks, whispering the hate in her lothesome ears, and watching her slowly, ever so _slowly _wither away, as I tourture her, and pet her like she belonged to me in her last moments, I would be her last moments of suffering. The thought of it made me bristle with longing and excitment.

I know I might sound insane yes, but now I won't have to go through with one of _those _moments, ya know, the ones where you ponder your exsistance, and how much your life sucks so very much, yep, one of those moments..._gone._

And now I felt estacy, All because I knew from that day forth, I was in love with him, the devil, _Pure darkness_, who helped me through thick and thin, his voice lulling me to bed, away from the harsh world, being my only reason to keep living. For he was my master it seemed, for I was deep in the state of bliss, just with him, forever in bliss, bliss.

Him.


	2. No exile goes without punishment

**Hello my dearies~ I thought about how this stroy could go somewhere (be more than one chapter) because of that sickly ending, so this will offically be the second chapter of **_**A blossom of darkened intentions! **_**I apologize for any spelling/grammar errors, and, Enjoy~**

Him.

I didn't know who _him _was, but I had a acttraction to him, as though we already know eachother _very_ well. I think I'd probably met him in the dark forest one time or another, but I couldn't tell who, for that sleek voice that rang in my ears wasn't one I've heard in my intire life time. To be honest though, I didn't care. He just told me to do something something I crave so very much, I can literally _taste_ the blood of the victim who would be at my paws. The thought of it all exillerated me.

_Yes_

_**Yes**__._

The lute-voice hum-whispered in my ear ever so slowly in a alluring tone, I was probabaly- no, I _was _grinning like a mad man, I was slowly gaining a hunger for her demise, I was craving her blood and her body struggling under my strong grasp. These wild fantasies were making me go blind from the estatic thoughts, inwhich were replaying over, and over, and over. It was driving me insane.

_ Is my little pet hungry?_

_ There there, When the moon hits high, then you shall strike, and in seconds, the delight of feeding your hunger will be fufilled at that time._

Moonhigh, that was gonna be a fun challange, Infact, every clan cat knows the moonhigh is hunting time. Maybe this was why I loved him ever so much, he liked giving me a hard time, in a sweet way.

By now, however, It was nearly sunrise, _the dawn patrol will be here soon, perfect_. I could hardly hold back a manicial smirk, they could be warm-up for me, a test kill, just for the fun of it maybe. Besides, I was a little rusty on fighting and killing another cat and such, these claws haden't made contact with cat flesh in ages, it was as if they were craving it too. But damn, it was gonna be a party. Practice with not only battle, _but _strategy for handling multiple beings, ones that can fight back and have an equal adavantage with, at that. I could taste the blood already, it made me sport a sly smirk for a mear second. I was going to get the feel of triumpt rushing throughout me once again, and it was going to feel estatic.

It was like the perfect plan, death, blood, _plesure_. My master was pure genius infact, I may not know him, but I was awed by him, this was going to be simply beautiful, for whoever, _ whatever _he was, I admired what he asked me ever so kindly to do. I could've declined even, but I didn't give a second thought compared to the thought of me taking away the life of that bitter cat and more. For slowly the clans would fall, _all_ of them, one. By. One. All because of one reason, the poisoned blood that runs in my veins and her own.

Millie was now on my growing hitlist, she was going to be the first victim. And there was going to be blood. They were gonna pay, all of them. There would be so much pleasuring pain. So much longing, wanting, betrayal, and helplessness as I destroyed them, all of them. My tortoiseshell coat bristled with adrenaline. Maybe my name would scar even the mysterious depths of Starclan itself, I could be _legend_. And this was going to be so much fun altogether, I was going to create chaos itself. BUt it was all their fault, _they_ did this to me, so _they _were gonna pay.

_No one exiles me without punishment._


End file.
